A Beautiful Disaster
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: One steady boyfriend, one night of comfort. So now who's baby is Andy McNally carrying?
1. Prologue

_A/N: So this is my first Rookie Blue Fanfic, so kinda nervous LOL this is just the prologue and the chapters will hopefully be longer. Hope you enjoy..._

**Prologue**

She couldn't sleep; every time she closed her eyes she saw in slow motion, the bullets leaving her gun and piercing the flesh of the perp; a vile child killer. It wasn't the fact that the man was dead; it was the fact that she killed him that haunted her.

She knew that no sleep would come tonight, so she decided to go for a walk; hoping, praying that it would somehow clear her head of the horrid images that played over and over again in her mind. She walked and walked, not knowing where her feet would take her. The street was dark due to the blackout and she only realized where she was when she heard herself knock; she tried to walk away but the voice she heard stopped her in her tracks.

"McNally?" Came the voice of a very sleepy, very handsome Sam Swarek.

She turned and there he stood in the doorway in nothing but his boxers.

They were standing close enough that she could feel his breath intertwined with hers; she could feel his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears she didn't realize had fallen. She relished in the comfort he gave her as his hand lingered on her cheek. "You alright Andy?"

The use of her first name coming from his lips made her lose all her resolve not to break down completely. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his bare chest.

Sam closed the door and wrapped his arms around her, not sure what else to do. He held her for a while "Shhh, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay" At this she looked up and gazed into her training officer's dark eyes; they were filled with concern and…yearning. She didn't know what she was doing until she felt the soft pressure of her lips on his. It was so wrong but felt so right. She noticed that he tensed up at first, but then he responded to her kiss with so much need and passion that she felt her knees buckle but he steadied her. The kiss soon grew intense as they made their way to his bedroom, she shed her clothes on the way; barely managing to break away from his lips long enough to do so. They stumbled onto his bed and he suddenly came out of his Andy McNally induced fog.

"Mmm, An…Andy we should stop…we…mmhf" she cit him off by pulling him back to her lips. This time they didn't stop, not even when the lights came back on.

* * *

><p>3 Months Later<p>

She thought back to that night as she waited the longest 3 minutes of her life in the bathroom of the house she shared with Luke.

There are two possible outcomes.

Positive or negative

Her watch beeped and she slowly picked up the stick.

Positive.

_A/N: so what do you think? should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Wow! :) I can't believe the amount of reviews i got for just the prologue. You guys made my day :D hope you enjoy chapter 1...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It's been 2 weeks since she found out she was pregnant and Andy sure was feeling it, constant fatigue, morning sickness, you name it she felt it. She thought morning sickness stopped at 3 months but nope, not for her. It was getting very difficult to hide.

After yet another retching session, Luke knocked on the bathroom door.

"Andy, you're going to be late for work" Luke said through the door

"Just a…a minute" she managed to say before she threw up again

"Andy are you still sick?" he asked somewhat concerned although there was more irritation in his voice

"Ye…yeah"

There was a few minutes of silence. She thought he left, then he spoke "Are you…are you pregnant?" he asked, she could hear the dread in his voice, so she lied…that would have to do for now

"No, I checked, it was negative" she told him, surprised at how steady her voice was

"Thank God!" he said positively releaved "I cannot handle a _'baby'_ at the moment"

'_Asshole'_ was the first thing that came to her mind, then _'pregnancy hormones'_. "Yeah I know, why don't you go on ahead of me, I'll see you later"

"Okay, I'll tell Best you'll try to come in later" he sighed then left

Andy felt a tear roll down her cheek when she heard him leave

'_What am I going to do?'_

* * *

><p>Andy arrived just in the nick of time for parade. Now her and Sam were patrolling the streets of Toronto. Things were still a bit awkward since that night 3 and a half months ago, the next morning Sam had cooked breakfast for her and she told him that she wasn't a cheater, that it was a mistake, one that would never happen again. Things weren't as awkward now as they were the morning after, with Sam trying not to show how hurt he was at Andy's dismissal. Now they were well on their way to becoming friends again.<p>

"Lunch, McNally what do you want? Pizza? McDonalds? Hotdog? Beef stew from that café you like?" Sam asked

"Pullover!" she said immediately

"What?"

"Pullover, unless you want me to decorate your cruiser!" she told him, he immediately pulled over, Andy opened the door and threw up what little she ate for breakfast.

"You alright McNally?" Sam asked once Andy righted herself in the passenger seat of the squad car.

"Yeah…fine" she lied, but she knew he didn't believe her. How was it that she could lie to Luke but not to Sam?

"McNally, you don't have to lie. You've been sick for about a month or so now. Have you seen a doctor?" he asked

"How did you know I was sick? This is the only time I…"

"You haven't been yourself. I noticed you randomly running to the bathroom; you're pale and very jumpy" he told her

'_How did he notice all that? All Luke noticed was me taking to long in the bathroom'_ she thought to herself

"So what's wrong? Did you go to the doctor?" he said with genuine concern, with no irritation at all in his voice

"I…yes" she answered quietly

When she didn't elaborate he asked "And?"

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep from crying _'People will start to notice sooner or later' _she thought wanting to tell Tracy and Sam before the news got out although she hope it would be a while yet _'Just say it, those two little words'_

"I'm pregnant" she closed her eyes and waited for the shouts of anger and panic…they never came

"How'd Callaghan take it?" he asked, avoiding looking at her

"He doesn't know" she whispered and before he could reply, she continued "He asked…but I said no"

When Sam finally looked at her, he saw overwhelming sadness, hurt and fear in her eyes. He knew at that moment that Luke Callaghan screwed up everything beyond repair with this amazing woman.

"What did he say to you?" he asked in barely controlled anger. Andy knew that anger wasn't directed at her, but at Luke.

Andy let out a laugh in spite "His exact words were 'Thank God! I cannot handle a _'baby'_ at the moment'"

She saw Sam grip the stearing wheel so hard his knuckled turned white

"No offence McNally, but that guy is and asshole" he said, surprisingly calm

"I know" she admitted, still slightly nervous but somehow feeling lighter

"And you know I'll be there for you no matter what. This kid may have an asshole for a father but atleast he'll have Uncle Sam to make things better" he told her with that sexy grin of his

'_He cares'_ Andy smiled to herself _'He always has'_ another voice in the back of her mind said. She knew now that she could tell him about the rest.

"How far along are you? He asked before she could speak

She cleared her throat nervously "3…3 and a half months"

"So…it could be…" he trailed off and she could have sworn she saw a happy little smile on his face

"Yes it could be yours" she replied

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please review! I love to hear what you think of my story :D Also if you have any ideas of where to take this, feel free to share and if i use it I will credit you... Thanks_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I know its short but i figure if i write short chapters then there's less of a chance I'll get writers block which means more frequent chapters. :) Enjoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"If you'll look right here" said Doctor Melanson as she pointed to the screen "There's your baby"

Andy was crying, looking at her baby

"Look Sam!" she exclaimed happily

He smiled at Andy's enthusiasm. It's been 2 weeks since she told him about the pregnancy and he's been there whenever she needed him; when he looked at the image on the screen, he immediately felt love for that baby, whether it was his or not, he loved that baby just because it was part of Andy.

"Everything looks good Miss McNally" Dr. Melanson said "You are about 16 weeks along and your due date should be March 6th"

"Thank you Doctor." Andy said getting up off the table "Umm…and the other thing?"

Doctor Melanson gave Andy and Sam a supportive smile "The paternity test will be back in roughly 2 weeks, and you'll be able to pick them up from my receptionist"

"Thanks" Sam said "And we'll see you again next month"

The doctor nodded and watched them go. She was happy that Andy had a lot of support from Sam Swarek. He seemed to be in this no matter what the outcome of the paternity test was. And in a lot of cases, that didn't happen.

Once she got home from her appointment, Andy decided that today was the day. Luke was due back at 8pm which really meant around 1am so that gave her plenty of time.

Andy had all her stuff packed; not that she had a lot at the place she shared with Luke, it all fit in 3 suitcases; the rest was at a storage facility. She sat on the couch waiting for Luke to make an appearance which didn't happen until 2am.

"Hey" he said "What's with the suitcases?" No _'sorry I'm late' _and no _'are you feeling better?'_

"…umm…I" _'Don't lose your nerve now Andy'_ "Luke, we need to talk"

"Oh come on Andy. I was late, so what? It's not like I have a curfew" he spat annoyed

Andy just rolled her eyes "That's not what this is about" And before he could even think of replying, she continued before she lost her nerve "It's over Luke…we're done"

"Andy, come on you…"

"No Luke, theres nothing that will change my mind" she told him

"This is about _'Swarek'_ isn't it? Taking him off ice Andy?" he spat, so sure of himself with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, it's not about Sam, this is about me being sick of being treated like an obligation, like second best. I deserve more than that" she told him _'So does my baby'_

"Fine be that way Andy, just don't expect me to be here when you come crawling back"

"Well I won't be crawling back, as I said before WE. ARE. DONE!" she told him as if talking to a toddler.

There was a knock on the door "Well my rides here, good luck without me"

Luke had a scowl already in place, so sure that it was Swarek picking her up. So he was shocked when he saw Tommy McNally at the door. Luke immediately wiped the scowl off his face, swallowed hard and looked at the only man that ever intimidated him.

"Ready Pumpkin?" Tommy asked his daughter while glaring at Luke

"Yeah" she said as he picked up the two of the heavier suitcases.

Andy walked out without so much of a goodbye to her wasted year of life.

"Callaghan" Tommy said in a hard voice and gave one last glare before he followed Andy out the door.

He met Andy in the car, she smiled at him and said "Thank you for letting me stay with you a while Dad"

"No problem Pumpkin" he told her lovingly "Anything for you and my grandbaby"

Tommy McNally was so excited to become a grandfather. Andy had told him the whole truth a few days ago and he hoped that Sam was the father; but like Swarek, he will love the baby no matter who the father is.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: sorry, this chapter took longer than i thought it would, i hope you enjoy it though_**

* * *

><p>A Beautiful Disaster<p>

Chapter 3

"Damnit" Andy muttered as she tried to button her uniform, first the pants wouldn't fit and now the shirt wouldn't fit.

"Problems McNally?" Sam smirked when he saw her trying in vain to fasten her uniform.

"You be quiet" she glared finally giving up "I'm too fat"

"No you're not…your beautiful" he said without thinking

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" she asked hopefully

"Of course" he smiled then opened his locker. He took out his old rookie uniform and handed it to her "Try this; it'll be a little big but…"

Andy thought she was going to cry _'He's so sweet'_

"Why did you have your rookie uniform in your locker?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes

"I had a feeling it might come in handy" he shrugged then pulled the badge number of his and Andy's uniforms and switched them "Thank god for velcro eh?"

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't help but stare at Sam as they drove through the streets of Toronto; the way his strong hands firmly gripped the steering wheel and how she wanted those strong hands to…<p>

"Andy?" Sam's voice brought her out of her hormone induced daydream

"Huh?" she asked

"I asked if you had any ideas for lunch" he told her amused he knew she was staring at him

"Um…yes actually" she said quietly "Well uh…the test results are in so I…we…can we stop by the doctor's office then get something to eat?"

"Sure" Sam told her as he headed in the direction of the doctor's office. He couldn't quite explain the feelings that washed over him at that moment, fear? Excitement? He was going to find out if he was going to be Uncle Sammy…or Daddy.

Once they got to the doctor's office, they both walked up to the reception desk

"Um hi I got a call about my test results being in? For Andy McNally" she told the receptionist whose name tag read Brandy

"Just one moment Miss McNally" Brandy told her, as she looked for the file "Ah here we are" she handed the envelope to Andy "Have a nice day"

Andy and Sam walked quietly to the squad car, neither knowing what to say. Neither said a word until Sam parked the car at their frequently visited sub shop

"So…" Sam started

"So…" Andy repeated, her eyes never leaving the yellow envelope in her hand "I…can you open it? Please"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, he slowly took the envelope from Andy's trembling hands. He took a deep breath, opened it and pulled out the paper that would determine the rest of their lives…

**PATERNITY TEST**

**DNA SAMPLE 1- FETUS**

**DNA SAMPLE 2- SAMUEL SWAREK**

**TEST RESULTS- MATCH**

**CONCLUSION- SAMUEL SWAREK IS THE FATHER OF UNBORN BABY**

'_Test results match…Samuel Swarek is the father of unborn baby…Sam…father…baby'_ Sam could not stop the Cheshire grin from spreading across his face _'I'm gonna be a daddy'_

Andy could tell by the grin on Sam's face that the test results were exactly what she wanted…Sam is the father. She couldn't stop her Colgate smile from making an appearance either, not that she wanted to.

"Is it really what I think it is? You're the father?" she asked unable to control her excitement

Sam couldn't speak he just nodded and pulled Andy in for a passionate kiss, tongues were dancing an exotic dance. At that moment Andy's stomach growled, effectively killing the moment

"So you're hungry for actual food to eh?" Sam joked then Andy punched him in the shoulder

Once they got seated at their usual table they began to eat.

"Is this what you wanted?" Sam asked Andy abruptly

"Yeah this is what I usually get, you know that" Andy said somewhat confused

"No…I mean with the baby" he clarified somewhat shyly which was very out of character for Sam Swarek

Andy smiled and nodded "Yes this is exactly what I hoped for…you?"

"Of course" Sam smirked "Although I…I would have been there for you either way…but…I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Andy laughed at Sam's enthusiasm. She knew then that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Sam walked out into the parking lot after shift, humming to himself<p>

"Well would you look at that, the big, bad Sam Swarek is humming. What's got you in such a good mood?" Jerry asked

Before Sam could answer, Oliver came up to the two and asked "Sammy were you humming?"

Sam just smirked

"Well…?" Jerry and Oliver both said in unison

"Well what?" Sam asked innocently

"What's got you humming?" Oliver asked suspiciously

"Nothing" Sam stated "I wasn't humming"

"Hate to break it to ya Sammy, but you were" Jerry laughed "Never thought I'd see the day"

Sam faked a yawn "You know what guys, I'm beat"

"Aw come on, tell us" Oliver pouted

Sam sighed dramatically "Alright I'll tell you" he said leaning in closer "The reason why I was 'humming' is…a secret" he finished and bolted to his truck, he sped off out of the parking lot, glancing back. He had to admit, Jerry and Oliver trying to catch up to him made a funny picture.

After a while he spotted Andy walking home

"Hey McNally, want a ride?" he asked

Andy grinned at him "Sure"

She got in and Sam drove off, neither said anything for a while

"You're quiet" Andy stated

Sam sighed "I have something to tell you"

Andy's heart plummeted to her stomach; she dreaded what he was going to say. "What" she asked quietly

"Um, I think Ollie and Jerry are suspicious" he said, waiting for her to blow her top

Andy sighed in relief _'Not everyone is out to hurt you McNally'_ a voice in her head that sounded oddly like Sam said. "Why do you say that?" Andy asked

"Well…I was humming" he said so quietly that Andy couldn't hear him

"What was that?" Andy asked

"I was humming" he said louder

"_You_ were humming? Really?" Andy laughed

"Yes I was humming…"

"And now you're blushing" Andy couldn't resist interrupting

"Do you wanna hear this or not?" he asked her, struggling to keep the smile off his face

"Okay" she laughed a little bit more "Why were you humming?"

"Well I was happy …you know, about the baby and being a daddy so I started humming, unfortunately Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum caught me…so now they know something's up" he finished

"So…do you want to tell everyone?" she asked

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I need some help! How do you think Andy and Sam should tell the precinct about the baby?_**

**_Please Review! :)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank rookiebluefan89 for ideas for this chapter. And I am so, so sorry about the wait, I really hope this chapter is worth it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful Disaster<strong>

**Chapter 4**

A month or so later Sam and Andy finally gave in and went to the Penny after work. Andy was showing now at 5 months pregnant; she was wearing maternity pants and a floppy shirt as was her usual attire now a days.

"Well look who's here, we thought you abandoned us" Oliver said

A course of 'hi' filled the room, Sam and Andy took a seat at the bar; Sam ordered a beer and Andy ordered a ginger ale. After a while Sam went to talk to Jerry and Oliver, and Tracy took a seat next to Andy.

"Hey Andy what're you drinking?" she asked "Hey can I get another Tequila Sunrise and another of whatever she's having?"

"G…ginger ale" Andy said, just waiting for Tracy to catch on as she knew she would

"Ginger ale? Don't you usually get a beer?" Tracy asked suspiciously

"Yes but…" Andy trailed off

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Tracy asked

Andy was quiet for a moment, she looked over at Sam and it was like he could tell what she was thinking, he met her gaze and nodded.

"Uh…not here" Andy muttered and Tracy followed her to the ladies room

She shut and locked the door behind them

"What's going on Andy?" Tracy asked concerned although she had her suspicions

Andy took a deep breath "I…well…we…um you see about 5 months ago I…we…Sam and I, we…it was after the shooting and I was having a hard night you know with nightmares. I started walking, I didn't know where I was going…somehow I ended up at Sam's and well I guess you could say I took him off ice"

"You're pregnant" Tracy stated

Andy just nodded and looked down

"Is it…what about Luke?" Tracy asked gently

Andy wiped the tears from her eyes "I…I had a paternity test done it…the baby's Sam's"

"So…what are you going to do?" Tracy asked

"I'm keeping it…Sam said he'll be there for me through everything"

"You mean…you two aren't together?" Tracy asked

"No…we…it was a night of comfort…I…" Andy trailed off

"Is that all it was?"

"I…I don't know" Andy said

Tracy gave her a big grin "So Swarek is officially off ice…how was it?"

Andy sighed dreamily "Heavenly"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sam was under intense interrogation himself<p>

"You still never told us why you were humming Sammy" Oliver said "So how about it?"

'_Everyone's going to find out soon, so wouldn't it be better to tell them now?'_ Sam though to himself

"Alright…you really want to know?"

"Come on Sam, tell us" Jerry demanded good naturally

Sam leaned in closer so only Jerry and Oliver could hear him "McNally's pregnant" he whispered

Oliver and Jerry were speechless. After a few moments they snapped out of it

"If she's pregnant then why were you so happy about it?" Oliver asked quietly

Jerry looked at Sam suspiciously. He looked to Oliver and said in a hushed tone "Because Sammy here is the father"

Oliver laughed "So you're joining the ranks of parenthood, congratulations"

"Yeah congrats buddy" Jerry smiled

Sam gave them a big Swarek grin "Just don't tell anybody yet"

* * *

><p>Sam was driving Andy home from the Penny when an idea hit him <em>'Why didn't I think of this before?' <em>He wanted to be there for her nightly cravings, he wanted to give her foot rubs when she wanted them, he wanted to cook her supper at night and feel his baby kick.

"Andy…uh…have you found a place yet?" he asked

"Not really, there are a couple places I looked at but…" she trailed off "Why?"

"Well I was just thinking, I have two spare bedrooms and…I don't want to miss anything" Sam told her

Sam's suggestion brought butterflies to her stomach "Y…you want me to move in with you?"

"Well…only if you want to…" Sam said hoping he didn't over step his boundaries

Andy was quiet for a while before she answered "I don't want you to miss anything either" Andy smiled "So you're willing to put up with the midnight cravings, mood swings and back aches?"

"I want it all" Sam said with a smirk

* * *

><p>She was now 6 months along and luckily she didn't show much, as some would say she was all baby. Andy was walking to the parade room when she felt it, a small flutter in her stomach. She thought she was imagining things but then she felt it again. She gasped.<p>

"You okay?" Sam asked from behind her

"Shh, come here" she said pulling him away from the others. Andy took his large hand and pressed it against her baby bump. Sam felt a small flutter under his hand

He looked at her amazed "He's kicking" His son was kicking, he was so glad he was part of this moment

Andy smiled at the awe-struck look on his face and she giggled softly as Sam got down on his knees and started talking to her belly "Hey little guy, I-"

"Swarek, is there a reason you're talking to McNally's stomach?" Best asked and Sam could have sworn he looked a little amused

"Uh…" Sam looked up at Andy like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar; he stood up and tried to look aloof but failed miserably. Andy smiled and nodded at him "Uh sir, you see…" Andy laughed at THE Sam Swarek stumble over his words

"I…I'm pregnant" she smiled nervously

"How far along are you?" Best asked

"Um…6 months"

Best was silent for what seemed like forever, his face expressionless. Sam and Andy were sure he was going to fire them then and there.

"Congratulations" Best said smiling "Am I right to say it's yours Sam?"

"Uh yeah" Sam said astonished "Are we…we're not"

"Fired?" Best finished for him "No"

"What?" Sam and Andy asked at the same time

"There are no rules about fraternization with colleagues, although it is frowned upon" Best said "But as long as it doesn't interfere with doing your job, then I'm okay with this; you two didn't let it interfere for the last 6 months so there shouldn't be a problem"

Andy and Sam smiled "Thank you sir"

"Might I make a suggestion?" Best asked "I think everyone should be aware of what's going on"

"We already told Jerry, Oliver and Tracy" Sam said "But we're not really sure how to tell everyone else"

Best thought for a moment "I could make an announcement at parade; it would save you the trouble of telling everyone individually"

"I…" Andy started "Maybe that would be better"

Best nodded "Now get in there, you're already late"

Sam chuckled as they followed Best into the parade room

After Best gave out the assignments "Swarek/McNally, Williams/Nash, Peck/Diaz, Epstein/Shaw"

"Before you go I would like to say congratulations to Swarek and McNally who are now parents to be" He told the room, "Now go Serve, Protect and watch each others back"

Mostly everyone was too stunned to move, but once they came out of their shock they congratulated the both of them. Well except for the blonde detective that stood at the back of the room, fists clenched and a scowl on his face. He made his way out of the room unnoticed; he heard Sam say to Andy "I'll meet you at the cruiser". They then went their separate ways, Andy heading toward the ladies room. Alone.

But before she could push the door open, she found herself cornered by her very angry, very red faced ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, I hope you liked it :) and I'm open to any ideas you have for future chapters. As always please Review… <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait, I had complete writers block (hence the one-shots LoL) I hope you all haven't lost interest and you like this chapter. : )**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Rookie Blue **_

**A Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter 5**

"Hello Andy" Luke greeted with barley controlled anger.

Andy paled "Luke"

He glared at her with seething eyes; Andy instinctively placed a hand over her baby bump which only seemed to anger him more.

"So that's why you left me? Pregnant with a bastard's bastard" he spat shooting daggers at her stomach "Are you sure it's even _his_? It could be mine; heel who knows it could be Barber's, Shaw's, Best's huh? Or is it Diaz's? Epstein's? Sleeping your way through the station aren't you! Hey now that you're with _Swarek_, you're probably cheating on him to…once a cheater, always a cheater"

'_Why was I ever with him?'_ Andy looked at him through new eyes; she knew she hurt him, but she didn't think it was this much. _'Did he love me? Or is he just pouting having lost a 'possession'.'_

"Luke, I didn't mean for it to happen. I killed a man, I was upset and I didn't want to be alone. Y…you were busy working the case" He tried to speak but Andy wouldn't let him "I'm not saying it was your fault, because it's not. It's not even Sam's fault; all the blame is mine. I know it was wrong and I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that, I really am. But I can't take back what I did…I…I wouldn't e…even if I could; maybe how it happened, and hurting you…it was a moment of weakness, but Luke I don't regret it…I just can't, I'm sorry" she wiped her eyes, she hadn't realized she'd been crying.

Before Luke could say anything, another voice spoke "McNally, are you coming?"

'_Shit'_ Andy thought as she saw Sam round the corner and locked eyes with Luke. Luke's face tightened and he lunged at Sam, landing a swift punch to his jaw. Sam not one to take a hit without retaliating, punched Luke in the nose causing a sickening crack.

"Stop!" Andy shouted as Luke landed a hit to Sam's stomach. She laid a hand on Sam's arm as he tried to strike back. It seemed her touch calmed him down because he backed away, although he glared at Luke.

"What the hell was that Callaghan?" Sam asked angrily, wiping away the blood that trickled down his chin from his busted lip.

"Just couldn't keep it in you pants could you Swarek? Just had to have what wasn't yours." Luke spat

"Andy's not mine, but she's not yours either; she doesn't _belong_ to anyone" Sam glared "She needed you and you weren't there for her; if you gave an ounce of the attention she deserves, she might still be with you!" He looked over to Andy "Come on, we have to get on patrol"

"Watch your back, Swarek!" Luke shouted after him

"You watch yours" Sam answered back

Andy looked down, not sparing Luke another glance as she followed Sam out to the cruiser.

* * *

><p>As Sam drove through the streets of Toronto, he clenched his fingers around the steering wheel.<p>

"Are you okay?" Andy asked quietly

"Fine" he answered gruffly

"I'm sorry" Andy told him, so sure he was mad at her

"Don't be" Sam replied, once he saw the look on her face, he knew she thought he was mad at her "I'm just mad that the asshole got a few punches in, that's all"

"Oh" was all Andy said; now it was her turn with the one word answers

"What did the idiot say to you?" he asked

"Nothing" she replied looking out the window instead of at him

"Andy am I going to have to stick you in an interrogation room and force it out of you?" he half joked

"I tried to explain…but he just accused me of sleeping with half the station" she said quietly, still not looking at him

All was silent in the squad car for a long moment before Sam asked "Are you?"

"Sam!" Andy shouted, finally looking him in the eyes

"Just kidding" he laughed lightly "Andy, the important thing is you tried." He told her, then an idea struck him and he smirked "Besides…I'll handle him"

"What are you going to do?" she asked curiously

"I'll handle it" he repeated with a stoic look on his face, though his eyes held the 'mischievous child' look.

"Sam!"

* * *

><p>A week or so went by and Andy still hadn't figured out what Sam was planning. He was driving her crazy, only telling her 'You'll see'.<p>

One day that both Andy and Sam were assigned desk duty, Sam finally put his plan into action. He had been drinking a bottle of water when Luke emerged from the bathroom, trying in vain not to scratch his crotch; Sam spewed the water from his mouth in shock, some of it hitting Andy.

"Ew, Sam what the hell?"

"Sorry" he said while trying to contain his laughter, he leaned over and whispered in her ear "Look at Callaghan"

"Wh…" she started, and looked at Luke who was trying to hide the fact that he was scratching his crotch "Oh my god…Sam what did you do?"

"I put a bit of itching powder on his coffee cup" he told her with a laugh "And I guess he had to use that bathroom soon after so…"

Andy looked at Sam in shock

"What?" he asked with a smirk "I had an old book on practical jokes, so I though I'd try it out"

Just then, Oliver spotted what Luke was doing and he shouted across the bullpen for all to hear "Crabs, Callaghan?"

At that Andy burst out laughing along with Sam and everyone else within hearing distance. Luke's face turned tomato red and he angrily stomped towards the showers.

"Sam. I. Can't. Believe. You. Did. That" Andy said between giggles

"Turned out better than I thought" he grinned "And it's not done yet"

"Oh god" Andy said, all her laughing caused the baby to kick up a storm and Andy instinctively grabbed Sam's masculine hand and placed it on her growing bulge.

A different kind of grin spread across his face. A proud astonished one.

"So what else did you do" Andy asked, suddenly worried "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"No, I promise" he said

"Well?" she asked

"Well what?"

"What else did you do?" she asked again

Sam smirked "You'll see"

"Ugh, Sam!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Luke's phone was ringing constantly, as soon as one short phone call ended, it would ring again.<p>

"You're popular today" Jerry joked

"Don't start!" Luke said through gritted teeth, and then he walked away.

By the end of shift, he hadn't got a moments peace; he couldn't very well turn off his phone as it was his work phone. As it rang for about the fiftieth time, no exaggeration, that shift he growled "Oh for fuck sakes!"

"Problems Callaghan?" he heard from the doorway of his office

He looked up and saw a smirking Sam Swarek.

"What the hell do you want?" Luke snarled

"I just wanted to know if you needed a certain 'problem' fixed" Sam said

Luke knew immediately what he was talking about "You! You did this?"

"I had my reasons" Sam replied and Luke glared at him "Oh, you want to know what my reasons are"

Luke didn't say anything; he just shot Sam a death glare

"Andy" was all Sam said

"What? That little slut put you up to it?"

"She is not a slut and you know it" Sam fired back "And no, she had nothing to do with this." After a moment of silence Sam spoke again "You hurt her purposely and you shouldn't have"

"She deserved it!"

"No she didn't" Sam said "Look, I know she hurt you but that was no reason for you to accuse her of sleeping with half the station when you know for a fact that she is not like that. Holding a grudge is not a good way to handle this."

"What makes you think you know all?" Luke scowled

"Because I do" Sam said and was surprised when Luke actually motioned for him to continue "You remember the day after the blackout? What you told me? That it was Andy's idea that you two go to your fishing cabin? Well guess what, I felt like you do now. Like shit; I took it out on her and because of that, on the prison transport Ray Swann almost strangled her to death. Holding a grudge doesn't do anyone any good."

With that Sam left, leaving Luke alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope you liked this chapter, if you have any ideas about where you'd like this story to go, please let me know (you will be credited) and please review! <strong>_

_**P.s – Reviews really do encourage a writer to update quicker : )**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I would like to thank bebesmom for the ideas of cravings and the 'couldn't pick it up' part and also baby bonding which will come more so in the next chapter. I would also like to thank kmart92 and rbfan624 for suggesting more about Sam and Andy living together. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Rookie Blue**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful Disaster<strong>

**Chapter 6**

"Honey, I'm home" Sam joked as he walked though the door

"I'm in here" Andy shouted from the kitchen

When Sam turned the corner, he was shocked at what he saw; Andy was…cooking. "Are you…cooking?" he asked

Andy gave him a look that made him back off a bit. "I _can_ cook you know…I just choose not too"

"Really now? What can you cook?" he asked

"Macaroni and cheese, and…"

"And what?" Sam asked

"Macaroni and cheese" Andy muttered

"Wow, big selection" Sam said with an amused grin, but he frowned when he realized she was crying

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked concerned, he did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't cook anything but macaroni and cheese that comes in a box" she cried

He ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner "Andy I'm sure your macaroni and cheese is great, you don't have to know how to cook but if you want to learn, I can teach you a couple things"

"Really?" she asked hopeful as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course Andy, anything for you" He told her and pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. "Now is supper almost done? I'm starving"

Andy nodded happily and Sam looked in the pot "What are those green things in there?" he asked

"Peas" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"It looks really good" he said, not knowing what else to say

They sat at the table and Sam grudgingly took a bite from his bowl and was shocked that it was pretty good. "Do you usually put peas in?" he had to ask

"No" she said

"Craving?" he asked

Andy nodded; she then coated the contents of her bowl in peanut butter.

When she offered Sam the jar he shook his head "No thanks, I'm good"

Andy shrugged "Your loss"

Sam just chucked

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Andy was entering her seventh month and looking forward to spending a much needed weekend off with Sam. As she stood out by his truck waiting for Sam to exit the precinct, she thought of what it would be like when the baby is born. What would her and Sam's relationship be like? Would they raise their son together? Would they be together as a couple? Oh god she hoped so. She's been thinking a lot lately about Sam, about wanting to be with him for real…forever. Back to the reason she was waiting by his truck instead of in it…she dropped the keys.<p>

Once Sam emerged from the precinct she couldn't help but smile at him despite her embarrassment.

"Hey what are you doing standing outside?" he asked, quickly draping his jacket over her shoulders

Andy blushed "Well you see…I kind of dropped the keys" she mumbled

She looked up and saw him smirking at her and she got a bit angry.

"Don't you smirk at me Sam Swarek; it's your fault I'm in this situation! It's your fault I can't see my feet! It's your fault I'm too fat to fit in my clothes! It's your fault that I cry at the drop of a hat! It's your fault I have to pee every twenty minutes! It's your fault I'm so horny I don't know what to do with myself! And it's your fault I couldn't bend over to pick up the damn keys!" she barked at him.

Sam made a show of bending over to pick up the keys and then he gave her a cocky grin.

"So you're horny huh?" he smirked

Andy's mouth dropped open when she realized she told him her dirty little secret "I don't…I didn't" she stuttered

Sam stepped closer until their faces were just barely touching "Sweetheart, that's just not something you're going to be able to take back" he told her huskily, and then he placed a light kiss on her lips before walking over to the drivers side of his truck.

Andy was absolutely stunned for a moment before she too got into the truck, blushing.

Sam smiled when he saw the reddish tint of her cheeks "You're so cute when you blush Bambi"

'_I'm gonna kill him'_ she thought to herself mortified

The drive back home was quiet with Sam being very proud of himself and Andy wishing the seat would just swallow her up. Once they parked the truck outside his house, Sam finally spoke.

"What's got you so quiet?" he asked her

"I'm thinking" she muttered

"About?"

"Killing you" she replied

Sam laughed "Oh really" he said "And how do you plan to do that?"

Andy couldn't stop her lips from quirking up slightly from hearing Sam laugh; she finally looked at him, "By sitting on you." She said causing Sam to burst out laughing and she laughed right along with him.

Sam looked at her, enjoying hearing he laugh.

"You know Andy, it's completely normal to not see your feet, the mood swings" he told her "…and to be horny" he smirked

"Sam I swear if you mention that one more time, I'll cut off a vital part of your anatomy"

Sam paled "Uh…" he cleared his throat "There's no need for you um…to do that. I was just saying it was normal…I read it in one of those books"

Andy's eyes widened "_You_ read those books?" she asked astonished

"Yeah…I wanted to be prepared" he mumbled

"Oh Sam" she sobbed "You're so sweet"

Sam rolled his eyes _'Hormones' _"Yeah, just don't go around telling everyone that"

Awhile later, both Sam and Andy were curled up on the couch together watching one of Andy's favorite movies, _Rush Hour_. As the credits rolled at the end, Andy asked "Sam?"

"Yeah" he replied

"I was just wondering…did you tell your family about the baby?" she asked timidly

Sam's eyes widened "Oh shit!"

"You didn't?" Andy asked sadly

Sam took in her tears "Oh Andy, it's not like that" he told her, pulling her closer "I just didn't think to do it yet" he said and scolded himself "That sounded bad, what I mean is that I was so caught up in the moment with you these past months that I just didn't think to let them know, but I really want to tell them…in person"

"What?" Andy asked shocked

"Well we're off this weekend, why don't we go up to St. Catherine's?" he asked her

"I…um"

"We don't have to if you don't want to" he told her

"No I want to, it's just that you…you really want me to meet your family?"

"Of course Andy, you're a big part of my life" he said _'And my heart'_ "Your very important to me, you should know that by now…and besides, they'll love you"

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully

"Yes" he told her "It's impossible not to love you"

Andy was dumbfounded.

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock at what he just said. He wouldn't take it back; he just didn't want to scare her off.

"Andy?"

She just nodded in acknowledgement

"Andy look at me please" he told her, when she looked up at him he continued "I meant it, it's impossible not to love you…I…I love you" he finally admitted it to her "I…I don't want you to feel you have to say something back, I just want you to know"

Andy still never said anything, and Sam had to admit, it hurt him a bit. He heard her sniffling and he thought he went too far. He looked down at the floor until he felt her soft hand on his cheek; he hesitantly looked up at her. She was smiling at him. He felt her supple lips against his, and at that moment he knew she felt the same even though she wasn't ready to say it yet. She loved him.

She smiled at him and his heart melted "When would you want to leave?" she asked

Sam thought for a moment "Tomorrow morning maybe? I'll call Sarah and let her know"

Sam couldn't stop grinning as he took out his phone and dialed his sister's number.

"Sammy? Are you there?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm here" Sam replied, he hadn't even realized she answered the phone

"How are you little brother, you haven't called in a while" Sarah told him "We were starting to get worried"

"I was busy" Sam told her "Anyway I'm off this weekend and I was planning on coming up for a visit…" before he could finish he was interrupted by Sarah's excited scream.

"Oh Sammy really? The kids will be so excited and mom and dad will be over the moon" Sarah shouted thrilled.

"Hey no need to shout" Sam laughed then he looked over at Andy "And I'm going to bring someone with me"

"Really? Is it that rookie you're always talking about?" Sarah asked knowingly

"Yes" was all Sam said, his sister knew him all to well

"I can't wait to finally meet her! When are you coming? I'll get the guest bedroom ready"

"Tomorrow morning" he smiled "And I have a surprise"

"What is it Sammy" she asked

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow" he teased

"Aw Sam come on tell me" she pleaded

"I told you, you'll see tomorrow, just have patience" he told her

"I don't have any" Sarah said "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you"

"I love you too, bye"

He hung up and smiled at Andy "Sarah's excited"

Andy laughed "I could hear her screaming"

"She's happy she finally gets to meet you" he said "I told you, you have nothing to worry about"

Andy smiled "What do you mean by 'finally' gets to meet me?" she asked

Sam scratched the back of his neck "Well I kind of talk about you…a lot"

Andy smirked at Sam's discomfort, and then curled back into his arms. Contented.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Sam and Andy aren't quite together yet, but they are getting there : ) I don't want to rush it... I hope you liked this chapter! And please Review<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm proud of myself for posting more frequent update to this stor, I really think it mostly due to all the reviews I've recieved, THANK YOU :)**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful Disaster<strong>

**Chapter 7 **

_Saturday_

Sam was the first awake, it was about the same time he usually would get up for work 5:30am. He went over to Andy's room and saw that she was still sleeping: he smiled at the site and wondered what it would be like to wake up beside her every morning. He shook that thought out of mind; he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Although he hoped it would.

Andy woke up to the delectable smell of bacon, "Mmm" she said as she opened her eyes to see Sam sitting next to her holding a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon, and a mug of decaf coffee. "Breakfast in bed? Really?"

"Yeah" Sam smirked "Do you have a problem with that?"

Andy shook her head vigorously "Of course not" she said as she moved to sit up and took the plate from Sam. Sam then sat beside her, leaning against the headboard. "You want some?" she asked with a mouth full of food

Sam laughed "I already ate" he said "You looked so comfy, I thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer."

"What time is it?" she asked

"About 7 o'clock" he told her, swiping a piece of bacon off her plate

"Hey!" Andy exclaimed as she covered her plate the slapped him on the shoulder "Don't you know it's not a good idea to steal food from a pregnant woman?"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" he smirked

Andy shrugged and continued eating, "I'm a cop, I know how to get away with murder" she joked.

* * *

><p>The hour and a half drive seemed to fly by, especially to Andy who had never been to St. Catharine's before and she was captivated with the sites. They pulled up to a quaint, two story, blue house with a few children's toys on the front lawn ; from the road, Andy could see what looked to be a beautiful backyard along with a small playground.<p>

Andy suddenly became nervous, what would Sam's family think of her? Oh how she badly wanted their approval.

"Andy? Andy, are you okay?"

She hadn't even realized that Sam was talking to her

"What if they don't like me?" Andy asked so quietly that Sam almost didn't hear her

He saw her place her hand instinctively over her stomach; he came to realize that this was her way of protecting the baby from anything that might hurt him.

He gave her an encouraging smile "You have nothing to worry about, I promise" She visibly relaxed, although he could see she was still a bit tense. "So what do you say we head inside?" he asked and Andy nodded apprehensively.

They got out of the truck and just as they started walking towards the house, a little girl not more than 3 bolted towards Sam and launched herself at him.

"Unca Sammy!" Gracie shouted and giggled as Sam picked her up and twirled her around.

"Gracie!" Sam mimicked her placing a kiss on her forehead "Where's Izzy?"

Gracie pointed her tiny finger towards where she came from, and they saw an 8 year old Isabel running towards Sam much like her little sister did. Sam quickly switched Gracie over to one side so he could pick up Isabel as well.

"Uncle Sam!" Isabel said hugging him "What took you so long? I got up so early cuz I was so exited" Isabel then looked over to Andy "Is she your girlfriend?"

Sam chuckled at her bluntness,_ 'so much like her mother'_ "Izzy, Gracie…this is Andy" he told them, Isabel smiled at her while Gracie buried her face in Sam's shoulder "Andy this is Isabel and Gracie"

"Hi" Andy greeted

Both girls were beautiful, Gracie had very dark hair and eyes much like Sam, and Isabel had light brown hair and brown eyes, both girls had the same button nose.

"Why's your belly so big? Is it because you ate too much candy? Because mommy says that if you eat too much candy that your belly will get so big that it will explode" Isabel asked and her eyes widened "Are you going to explode?"

Andy laughed "Actually Isabel, I'm pregnant"

"So your not going to explode?" Isabel asked

Andy smiled "No sweetie"

"That's good, because Uncle Sammy would be sad if you exploded" Isabel said "Pregnant…you mean a baby? Does Sammy know?"

Before Andy could reply they heard Sarah shout from the doorway "Sam, what are you doing still standing out there? Bring Andy and the kids inside"

Andy looked at Sam confused

Sam noticed this and said "I may have mentioned you a bit"

Isabel looked at Sam as if she was scolding him "A bit? Mommy says you talk about Andy all the time, she says that every time you talk to her on the phone that it's 'Andy this, McNally that', bad Sammy you know mommy says never lie, always tell the truth"

And at that moment the Sam Swarek actually blushed, Andy couldn't believe it, "Are you…blushing?" she laughed

"Shut up" Sam muttered, _'Shit, I hope the kids didn't hear that'_

"Mommy, Sammy said a bad word" Isabel tattled

'_They heard'_ Sam said to himself "Sarah, you look great" She stood tall and beautiful with her long dark hair and eyes; it was obvious Gracie took after her.

"Samuel Swarek, what are you teaching my kids?" Sarah reprimanded him lightheartedly, her eyes widened when she got a closer look at the woman her brother talked non-stop about. _Pregnant?_

"Just that their Mommy's always right, and never to do what their uncle does" Sam told her "Anyway, Sarah this is Andy McNally"

Andy reached out her hand for a handshake, but Sarah ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug "Nice to finally meet you Andy, I've heard so much about you"

"Nice to meet you too Sarah" Andy smiled despite her nervousness

"Well come on in, you should get off your feet," Sarah said "And Sam put those girls down, they're too heavy to be carrying around like that."

Sam put Isabel down who then ran to her daddy but Gracie wouldn't let go, she clinged to Sam with her face buried in his neck. Sarah went to detangle her from Sam but he waved her off, "It's ok, I got her" he then turned to Andy "She's just really shy"

"That she is" Sarah added "It still amazes me how different they are, Izzy could talk an ear off a horse but Gracie hardly says a word"

"Gracie just likes me better than you" he joked and Sarah stuck out her tongue at her brother. He looked at his niece lovingly and Gracie chose that moment to place a very sloppy kiss on his cheek making Sam smirk victorious "See, I told you"

Andy couldn't help but smile at Sam's interaction with Gracie; she just knew that he'd be an amazing father.

Sarah noticed Andy was smiling at Sam with her hand place over her belly, "When are you due?" Sarah asked

Andy jumped at the sound of her voice "Oh…um March 6" she replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious

Sarah nodded then looked to her brother "Can I steal Andy away for a moment?"

Sam immediately looked away from Gracie and towards Andy, he was worried about her as he knew that Sarah could be blunt and brutally honest and he didn't know if Andy would take it the wrong way; but when Andy nodded with a smile, he knew she would be okay.

Sarah tugged Andy into the living room and motioned for her to sit down beside her on the couch, "Is Sammy the father?" she came right out and asked

Andy was stunned at Sarah's straightforwardness; she swallowed nervously before she answered "Yes, he…"

"Would you mind telling me how that happened? Last I heard you were with that _Callaghan_ guy" The way she said Callaghan, Andy could tell that Sarah had the same opinion of Luke as her brother did.

"I…we…" Andy had no idea what to say, she took a deep breath and explained the best she could, she had a feeling that Sarah wouldn't judge her "Sam and I we worked a case, it all went down hill and I ended up having to shoot the perp. I killed him." She told her quietly as tears began to gather in her eyes "I…Luke never asked if I was okay, it was more important to him to work the case. That night I tried to sleep but I couldn't…I…I just kept seeing it happen all over again, I didn't know what to do. I um…I went for a walk and somehow I ended up at Sam's…as soon as he saw me, he pulled me into a hug…it well, from there…" Andy sighed shakily "I didn't set out to cheat on Luke, after that night…I shut Sam out. I could see that I hurt him, but I ignored that…and stayed with Luke and moved in with him. I started to get sick about a month later, I had an idea that I might be pregnant but I refused to believe it; about two months later I finally took the test, I knew it would be positive. Luke got tired of hearing me throw up every morning and he finally asked if I was pregnant; I lied to him and told him I wasn't, I still remember his exact words 'Thank god, I cannot handle a _baby_ at the moment'..."

Sarah interrupted "No offence but Callaghan's an asshole"; unknowingly repeating the exact words her brother said when Andy had told him.

"Apple?" a voice said from the door

Sarah's eyes widened when she Isabel standing at the entrance to the living room with a curious look on her face, "Yes honey, apple…why don't you go ask daddy to get you one"

Isabel gave her mother a weird look, and then she shrugged and left the room.

"Good save" Andy smiled lightly at Sarah

"I swear kids hear everything" Sarah sighed and chuckled a bit "So back to the 'apple', what did you do next?"

"I left him a…and I moved in with my dad" she said "One day out on patrol, Sam asked where I wanted to go for lunch, when I didn't answer he started listing off places. Of course at that moment I got sick and told him to pullover. When he asked if I was okay and I told him I was fine, he didn't believe me; he said he knew I was lying, that I haven't been myself, that I've been pale and jumpy, he even noticed my random trips to the bathroom. I told him…that I was pregnant, and right from the start he was supportive, he wanted to be there for the baby and me even before he realized that the baby could be his."

Sarah smiled knowingly "He loves you." She stated the fact "Sammy's the type that when he does love someone, it's the forever kind of love" she saw Andy blush and smile dreamily at her last statement, "Are you finally together?"

"Yes…no…well not really" Andy sighed "We live together?"

Sarah's eyes widened "You live together? Really? I thought you said you lived with your dad. When did this happen?"

"Well about two months ago? I think" Andy replied "Sam didn't want to miss anything, he said he wanted it all, the midnight cravings, the mood swings, the back aches, everything"

"Sammy, he may act tough but he really is a sweetheart, always has been" Sarah told her "Now what do you say we go feed my niece or nephew, and I want you to meet my husband"

Andy smiled as Sarah helped her up "Nephew"

"What?" Sarah asked

"It's a boy" Andy replied

"Really? Congratulations, oh Izzy and Gracie will be so excited" Sarah beamed "Oh I feel bad for you, a mini Sammy running around…good luck"

Andy laughed, she really liked Sarah and she could see why Sam thought the world of his sister.

When they entered the kitchen, Andy caught a whiff of turkey and vegetables cooking along with dressing, oh how her mouth watered. She had to laugh when she saw Sam bent over looking in the oven. "Sam, what are you doing?" Andy asked

Sam jumped up and looked at Andy and his sister like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Uh"

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed, "He was just checking to make sure I made my dressing, I swear he'd eat that over potatoes any day"

Sam gave that famous Swarek grin before he pulled Andy to him and kissed her forehead "You've tasted nothing until you've tried Sarah's dressing" he smiled, placing his hand over Andy's belly.

"Andy tells me you have a boy on the way" Sarah said, smiling at how comfortable Sam and Andy were around each other "If he's anything like you were…a hell raiser, it's a miracle you became a cop"

At that moment a tall muscular man with light brown hair and eyes entered the kitchen from outside.

"Andy, this is my husband Travis" Sarah introduced

Travis smiled "Nice to meet you Andy" shaking her hand, which was rather difficult with the way he was holding Gracie.

"Nice to meet you too" she replied, and the little girl looked at her for a moment before she buried her face in her daddy's shoulder.

Isabel stood with an apple in her hand, Sarah and Andy looked at each other amused. When Sarah heard a knock on the front door, her eyes widened. Isabel ran straight for the door, Gracie squirmed out of her father's arms and followed her sister "Nana and Grampy are here!" she yelled excitedly

"Oh Sammy, I forgot to tell you" Sarah told him "Mom and Dad are coming to dinner"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked this chapter :D and please review<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Rookie Blue**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful Disaster<strong>

**Chapter 8**

"Nana, Grampy!" the girls shouted excitedly as they opened the door and launched themselves at their grandparents.

"Why hello Izzy and Gracie" Sandy Swarek beamed at her granddaughters

"How are my girls?" Ray Swarek

"Good Grampy" Isabel said "Do you know Andy? She's Uncle Sammy's girlfriend…but they won't admit it"

Ray and Sandy's eyes widened at the site of the pregnant woman standing next to their son.

"Sam you get over hear and give your mother a hug" Sandy smiled as Sam hugged her "It's so good to see you, it's been way too long"

"Sorry Ma, time just got away from me" Sam told her, smiling at Andy

Sandy followed her son's gaze "Who is this?" she asked, eyeing Andy's growing abdomen

"Ma, Pop…this is Andy McNally" he introduced, very aware of the looks his mother was giving Andy "Andy this is my ma, Sandy and my pop, Ray"

Andy extended her hand with a warm smile, even though she was very uncomfortable "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swarek"

Sandy completely ignored Andy's outstretched hand; Ray on the other hand welcomed Andy warmly. "Nice to meet you too, Miss McNally" he smiled, shaking her hand

"Please, call me Andy" she told him, she couldn't believe how much Sam looked like his father.

"Andy" he repeated

Both Sam and Sarah's eyes were on their mother, they noticed the slight sneer on her face that she always had when she didn't approve of someone. They knew what was coming, but neither had any idea how to stop it.

Travis looked at his mother-in-law, he recognized that disdainful look. He himself had been on the receiving end of it as well as her temper for a long time after Sarah first introduced him. It wasn't that Sandy was a cold-hearted woman; it's just that she was extremely protective of her family.

"Well, how about we go sit in the living room until supper is ready" Sarah suggested in hopes of cutting the tension. "Izzy, why don't you take Gracie outside to play?"

Isabel studied her mother for a moment before she took Gracie's hand and pulled her outside.

Sandy stood quietly for a moment before she went to the living room and everyone else followed; Sam sat on the love seat next to Andy, taking her hand in a supportive gesture.

"You move on quick" Sandy said "Or are you still with that detective"

Andy couldn't help but be shocked.

"Mom!" Sam warned

Sandy ignored her son "Whose baby is that?"

"Mine" Sam told her, struggling very hard to remain calm

"How can you be so sure?" Sandy asked "Is she not the girl that you told us about a while back? The one that completely ignored that you cared for her, however misplaced it was."

Andy could feel the tears surfacing, once again her mistakes had come back to haunt her. She wanted so badly for Sam's family to like her, but it didn't look like his mother would.

"Yes she is" Sam glared "Nothing I feel for her is a mistake, you better watch what you say mother"

"Don't you talk to me that way Samuel" Sandy scolded "How are you so sure this harlot is pregnant with your child? It could be that detective's anyone else's as far as you know."

Andy couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks, hearing Sam's mother call her a slut hurt ten times worse than when Luke did. She wanted so badly to run, but she couldn't move.

"Andy is NOT like that, mother" Sam roared "That baby is my child, and if you want ANY part in your grandson's life, hell even my life, then you will apologize this second!"

"I have nothing to apologize for Samuel" his mother said, nose held high.

"Like hell you do!" Sam retorted

At that moment, all the adults with the exception of a teary-eyed Andy looked towards the entrance to the living room, where Isabel and Gracie stood wide-eyed. The adults were shocked speechless, not knowing how much of the conversation the girls overheard. Little Gracie looked at the faces in the room, he gaze fell on Andy who looked heartbroken; she let go of her sister's hand and timidly walked towards the crying woman. Everyone was awestruck as Gracie placed her small hands on Andy's tummy, "Kick" she said as she felt a small flutter under her hands, she then moved her hands to Andy's cheeks "Is okay 'Nally, don't cry…come pway" she told Andy. Andy looked at the little girl who was so shy not even half an hour ago and she struggled to get up when Gracie tugged on her hand, she followed the girl wordlessly to the backyard, Isabel close behind.

Sarah had tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter with Andy; the very same daughter that always hid from strangers, the one that hardly said a word to her own family let alone someone she just met. "Mother, that right there should show you that Andy is a good person. Even though she's only 3, I've learnt to trust Gracie's good judge of character; you know for a fact that Gracie is NEVER that comfortable around someone she just met, usually that takes months"

Sam was grateful for his sister's words, but when she didn't say anything, Sam took one last scornful look at his mother before he joined the girls outside. What he found just warmed his heart. Andy was sitting in a lawn chair and Isabel was on a swing, but Gracie had one hand resting on Andy's belly while with the other hand she was running a dinky car across the swell, car noises and all. He walked up behind Andy and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear

Andy nodded and gave a small smile; Gracie helped her more than the little girl could ever understand. Sam understood Andy's smile.

"What are you doing miss Gracie?" Sam laughed at the car noises she was making

"Mountain, brrrrruuuuummm" she said, then she 'parked' the car on top of Andy's tummy; a moment later the baby kicked and the car bounced off her belly and Gracie went into a fit of giggles, Sam and Andy laughed with her.

"What are you laughing at?" Isabel asked, walking over to the group.

In her way to answer her sister's question, Gracie placed the car back on Andy's stomach and the baby kicked it off yet again, causing everyone to laugh louder.

"Suppers ready" Sarah hollered, the tone of her voice very apprehensive.

Dinner was a quiet and tense affair, Gracie insisted on sitting next to Andy and Sam sat on the other side, brushing her arm in a comforting manner. Andy refused to look up in fear that Sandy's judgmental gaze would cause more tears. After dinner Sandy left with out a word of apology. Ray stayed behind a moment and pulled Andy aside.

"I'm very sorry about my wife Andy?" he told her apologetically "She had no right to talk to you that way"

"She's just protective…I understand" Andy said quietly

"Yes she is protective, but she completely overstepped her boundaries…you've done nothing to deserve her disrespect" he continued

"Thanks you Mr. Swarek" Andy told him "That really means a lot to me"

Ray gave her that Swarek grin, and then he left. _'So that's where Sam got it from'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The house was a 3 bedroom, Isabel and Gracie shared a room; so that left Andy and Sam to share as well.<p>

"You sleep here" Sam told her "I'll go sleep on the couch". He really wanted to sleep in the bed beside her and wake up to her in the morning, but he still wasn't sure where they stood and he didn't want to push her.

"Sam?" she said shyly "You can sleep with me"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, and when she realized how it sounded she blushed beautifully, making Sam chuckle.

"I…I mean sleep…in the bed" she said "I…if you want"

Sam smiled and nodded; he climbed in beside her, a feeling of warmth spread through him just being close to her. They lay in silence; sleep seemed to be evading both of them.

"Andy? Are you awake?"

"Yeah" she answered; all was silent for a moment

"I'm so sorry" he told her

"It…it's okay" she said

"No, it's not…I can't believe she-"

Andy interrupted him "Sam I understand…where she was coming from I mean" she said, looking up at him with complete understanding, although Sandy's words still hurt. "She's protective of you, and for good reason…I hurt you" she whispered that last part

"You didn't do it purposely" he told her "You were protecting yourself, I get that…I'm past that now" he placed a light kiss on her forehead "Ma…she's always been over protective of us, after Sarah was attacked…she got worse. Pop was very protective to, mostly of Sarah but he didn't outwardly show it as much as Ma"

Andy stayed quiet; this was the first time Sam really opened up to her about his past since the prison transport months ago.

Sam continued "Sarah, well she met Travis the first day of high school. It was almost a year after the attack and she was very…jumpy, she still startled very easily. Something startled her and she jumped, dropping all her books; Travis helped her pick them up." He sighed softly and gave a small chuckle at the memory "Right from the start, he'd jump through fire for her; and it took a very long time for her to trust him, it took a long time for any of us to trust him. But he earned it; he's a really good guy, he helped Sarah when no one else could"

"Did he have better jokes?" Andy asked with a small smile

Sam chuckled "Hey my jokes are great and you know it" he then looked at her more seriously "My Ma…she treated Travis like she treated you, except she wasn't as downright cruel with him" he sighed, trying to shake his residing anger about his mother's actions "You know, you're the only girl I've ever brought home…you'd think she'd be happy that I finally did…Pop, well he was always her voice of reason, he'll make her see that how she treated you was wrong"

They were both silent for a while and Andy started to feel insecure about something "Sam? D…did you just um bring me her because I'm…pregnant?"

Sam's eyes widened incredulously "Of course not! Andy, I would have brought you home anyway once we got together"

Andy looked into his deep brown eyes "Are we…together?"

'_I like to think so' _Sam could see the uncertainty in her eyes, he could see how scared she was of getting hurt…he wished she trusted him not to hurt her "Do you want to be?" he asked carefully.

She was still for a second before she cuddled up closer to him, she nodded slowly "I…I have for a while now" she admitted "I just…I don't want it to be just because of the baby"

Sam chuckled and Andy quickly tried to pull away from him but he pulled her closer and tighter "Andy I'm not laughing, I just thought you knew by now that I felt this way about you before we even…before that night, before the baby"

Andy looked at him and only saw truth and love in his eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid she was, trying to run away from her feelings for him when he felt the same way all along.

Sam leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers, "So what do you say Bambi…are we together?"

She answered him with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know many of you thought Sam's mom would be accepting of Andy right away, but I wanted to be more realistic and I felt the need to add some more drama to this story as it was getting very fluffy. I really hoped you liked it though : ) Please Review<strong>_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Rookie Blue**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful Disaster<strong>

**Chapter 9**

_Sunday_

Andy awoke before Sam on Sunday morning, the sound of his soft breathing and slight snore made her smile. She couldn't help but stare at his handsome, peaceful, sleeping face, along with the morning stubble that covered his jaw. _'He is perfect' _Andy thought to herself, how could someone be so beautiful on the outside as well on the inside? She began running her hand slowly from his chiseled chest to his taut stomach.

"Mmm don't start something if you're not going to finish" Sam mumbled, startling Andy

She pulled away quickly "Sorry, I didn't know you were awake"

Sam chuckled softly "So, do you make a habit of feeling up men when they're 'sleeping'?"

"No…" Andy said "…just you" she whispered, deeply embarrassed

"Really" Sam smirked "Now what would you do…" he said as he placed his hand on her belly, slowly moving it up and cupped her breast "…if I did it to you?"

"Um…" Sam cut her off by placing a soft kiss on her lips, she sighed parting her lips and Sam took full advantage, his hands wandering as well.

"Sam…don't…well…not here" she squirmed, trying in vain to calm her rapidly beating heart

"Not here?" Sam asked suddenly becoming serious

Andy blushed and buried her head in his bare chest "I…I want to but…not here"

Sam finally grasped what she was saying _'Of course, the kids and if Sarah heard them he'd never hear the end of it…wait she said not here, does she mean...'_

"Um…I'm going to go get dressed" she said getting up and taking a change of clothes out of her duffle bag. She left the room, but not before she kissed Sam sweetly on the lips.

'_And I'm going to take a cold shower'_ Sam got up after awhile and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Andy started to make her way downstairs, _'Damnit, I forgot my bra'_. She went back to the bathroom where she got changed; she opened the door and came face to face with a naked Sam who was just stepping out of the shower.

'_Oh wow' _Andy thought to herself, her eyes followed the drips of water down his chest to his stomach and down to his…the sight of him made her flashback to the night of the blackout, which in turn caused her to blush deeply. She snapped her eyes back up to his face, he was smirking. He was actually smirking at her discomfort, _'he's enjoying this'._

"Like what you see Bambi?" Sam asked, not bothering to cover himself

"I…um…I forgot my bra" she mumbled looking away, she found her bra and grabbed it, but before she could turn around Sam placed his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about" he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead, then he whispered in her ear "What's mine, is yours"

"Ugh Sam" she smacked his shoulder playfully and he chuckled "Can you um…cover up…please?"

"Aw Andy, do you really want me to do that?" he joked with her

"Well, no but I don't think anybody else in this house would 'appreciate' the view" she told him, and left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Sam got dressed and went downstairs, still smirking. He was really rubbing off on her; she's beginning to speak her mind.

When Sam approached the kitchen, he saw that everyone was up. Andy sat with her back to him and Gracie sat on her knee,_ 'looks like Gracie has a new best friend'. _Izzy sat next to them eating her eggs and bacon that Sarah and Travis cooked for breakfast. Sam walked up behind Andy and Gracie and placed his hands over Gracie's eyes, "Guess who" Sam said

"Sammy, I eating" Gracie giggled pulling his hands away from her eyes "Look Sammy, 'Nally all better now"

"Yes I know" Sam smiled "And I think it's because you helped her"

He placed a kiss on Gracie's head, and then he kissed Andy softly on her lips. When he pulled away he saw everyone staring at him, wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked with a smirk

"Did…did something happen between the two of you?" Sarah asked, eyes glowing

"Well obviously" Sam rolled his eyes and pointed to Andy's baby bump.

"Sam, don't get smart" Sarah said "You know what I mean, are you finally together?"

"What do you mean finally?" Sam joked, knowing he was driving Sarah nuts.

"Sam, I swear I will hurt you" Sarah sighed frustrated

"Why will you hurt uncle Sam?" Izzy asked with a horrified look on her face

"Because he's a big pain in the butt" Sarah answered

"Why does you butt hurt mommy?" Izzy asked back

Sarah couldn't help but laugh "My butt doesn't hurt Izzy, it's just an expression."

Izzy shrugged then turned her attention to Sam "Sammy are you and Andy together?"

Sarah laughed in shock and Sam just smiled looking at Andy lovingly "Yup" was all he said before he kissed Andy again.

"Auntie 'Nally, Auntie 'Nally, Auntie 'Nally" Gracie chanted then giggled

Everyone laughed with her, and then a thought hit Andy.

"Why does she call me 'Nally?" Andy asked, and then she smiled at Gracie

Isabel took it upon herself to answer "Because that's what Uncle Sammy always used to call you"

"We didn't even know your first name was Andy until about a month ago" Travis laughed

Andy looked at Sam "Any reason for that?" she asked

"I'm an insensitive jerk?" he joked "No, I guess it was just a force of habit"

"So I guess it would be okay if I started calling you Swarek?" Andy smirked

"You can call me anything you want, Bambi" Sam said, kissing her sweetly

"Who Bam-bi?" Gracie asked

"That's what Uncle Sammy calls Andy because he doesn't know her real name" Sarah told her.

Gracie got down from Andy's knee, she then looked up at Sam with her hands on her hips "Unca Sammy, you know her name is 'Nally" she reprimanded him.

Everyone laughed, but before Sam could say anything, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" he said

Sam went to the door and opened it, the smile that was on his face turned into a frown once he saw who was there. "What the hell do you want?"

"Now Samuel, don't talk to me like that" Sandy told her son "I came to apologize"

"Says the woman who said she had nothing to apologize for" Sam spat

"I was wrong" Sandy said quietly "I'm sorry"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to" Sam told her, sensing she was actually being genuine.

"I know" Sandy replied

"Andy did nothing to deserve what you said to her" Sam said

"I know" Sandy said looking down at the floor, "Can I come in?"

Sam sighed and moved aside and Sandy entered; and for the first time in his life, Sam saw his mother look guilty, remorseful and as if she was walking on eggshells.

"Ma" Sam said "You have no idea how much you hurt her. And do you know what she said to me? She didn't say anything bad about you at all, instead she said that she understood that you did what you did because you're protective of us" he told he, noticing Sandy's slightly shocked expression "Look, Ma, I really want you to be a part of my son's life but if you ever even think about hurting Andy like that again…then that is not going to happen"

"I'm so sorry Sammy, I know it will take a lot more than that; but I hope that someday I can earn yours and Andy's forgiveness" she touched Sam's cheek in a motherly manner before she headed to the kitchen.

'_Wow, what did Pop say to her?" _Sam thought to himself as he followed his mom into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's kinda short but I still hope you liked this chapter : ) I am open to any ideas of what you want to happen next, if I use your idea you will be credited.<strong>_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful Disaster<strong>

**Chapter 10**

_Sunday_

When Sandy walked into the kitchen, all eyes were on her. She actually felt intimidated and when she looked at Andy, and although Andy tried very hard not to show it, Sandy noticed that she tensed up. This made Sandy feel terrible for what she did, even more so then she already did.

_**Flashback**_

_Ray was quiet the whole way home and once they arrived he still wouldn't say a thing and it was really getting on her nerves._

"_Oh come on Ray, stop being so quiet" Sandy told him, clearly irritated as she followed_

"_I'm not being quiet, I just have nothing to say to you at the moment" Ray replied, taking _

"_You mean you're mad at me" She stated knowingly_

"_I'm not mad at you, I'm just…disappointed" Ray told her_

"_Why? I didn't do anything wrong"_

"_Sandy how can you say that?! You hurt that poor girl and you hurt Sam" he said_

"_It's nothing she didn't deserve" Sandy said so sure of herself_

"_And what did she do to deserve the way you treated her?" he asked, taking a swig of his beer_

"_She hurt my Sammy" Sandy said as if that was reason enough_

"_You hurt him to!" Ray yelled_

"_But I'm his mother!" Sandy yelled back_

"_And that makes it okay?! You're actually saying that it's okay for a mother to hurt her children?"_

"_Of course not" Sandy replied, sounding slightly offended_

"_Then what did you mean?" he asked_

"_I…" Sandy had no clue how to answer_

"_Don't even try, you can't explain yourself out of this one" Ray told her_

"_You know I didn't mean it that way" Sandy pleaded_

"_I know" Ray sighed "Why Sandy? Why did you do it? She's a very nice girl, and she's having our grandchild; what the hell do you have against her?"_

"_I don't have anything against her"_

"_Then why did you insult her like you did?" Ray asked frustrated_

"_I didn't-" she started but she was interrupted by Ray_

"_Don't you dare say you did nothing wrong! Now tell me why you did it" he repeated_

"_I…she hurt Sam…how do I know she won't do it again?" Sandy answered_

"_Sure she hurt him Sandy, but Sam has moved past it, why can't you?" Ray said "And I get the feeling that she won't hurt him again, dud you see the way she looks at him? The way he looks at her?"_

"_It's just a phase" Sandy shrugged_

"_A phase?! Sam's a grown man, it isn't a phase and have you forgotten about something?"_

"_That's just a mistake" Sandy's eyes widened when she realized what she said_

_Ray shook his head, not quite believing that his wife said what she did "Is Izzy a mistake? Is Gracie? No! That's our grandson you're talking about; nothing that beautiful can be a mistake"_

"_I didn't mean it!" Sandy said horrified_

"_Sandy, I don't know what to do with you" he told her "You take things way too far, if you keep up with this attitude of yours then you are going to lose Sam, you'll never see our grandson, Sarah will take Sam's side…and so will I. You treated Travis the same way and you're lucky that they forgave you for that. But this was way worse, not only is Andy pregnant and hormonal but you treated her worse than you ever treated anyone and I don't know if they'll ever forgive you for that"_

_Ray left the room, leaving Sandy alone with her thoughts. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sandy felt a small tug on her skirt and looked down to see Grace put her hands on her hips, and the two year old was actually glaring at her. That alone just reinforced what Ray told Sandy, she would lose her family if she kept with this attitude.

"Nana, you be nice!" Gracie scolded, pointing her finger in a reprimanding way.

"I will Gracie" she told her "I promise"

"You better" Gracie said "Or you on timeout"

Gracie's protectiveness of Andy brought a smile to everyone's face

"Andy?" Sandy asked nervously "Can I…can I talk to you um alone?"

Andy was nervous, she looked at Sam who gave her an encouraging nod and smiled, telling her with his eyes that everything would be okay. Just looking at him eased most of her worries. Andy nodded and got up; she followed Sandy to the living room.

"Sam what…are you sure about this?" Sarah asked once Sandy and Andy left.

"It'll be fine" Sam said although he was slightly worried "She said she wants to apologize, she seems really genuine, I don't know what Pop said, but he must have got through to her…and if she pulls that stunt again, Gracie will give her a timeout"

Andy timidly sat down on the couch in the living room and Sandy sat in the chair across from her.

"I don't know where to start" Sandy said nervously, "I know words aren't enough but I'm really sorry. It…this was so unexpected, but that's no excuse. I treated you horribly, completely unjustified."

"I…I understand" Andy said "I…um don't exactly have a good track record. I did hurt Sam, thinking I was protecting us both and I regret that everyday; I know you did what you did to try to protect him, that's what moms are supposed to do"

Sandy had tears in her eyes "I really don't know how you can be so understanding, I was so awful to you." She wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks "Sorry will never be enough, but I am, I'm so so sorry. I really hope someday you and Sam can forgive me, and I work the rest of my life to earn your trust and forgiveness"

At that moment Andy gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked worried going over to Andy's side.

Andy smiled "He just kicks really hard sometimes" she then took Sandy's hand and placed it on her baby bulge. Sandy gave her a tearful smile when she felt her grandson kick. Her grandson.

"You know…I would really like it if you were part of his life, of our lives." Andy said "I would really like my son to know his Nana"

"I…I'd like that" Sandy said. She was amazingly being given a second chance and she vowed never to mess that up.

* * *

><p>As Sam and Andy drove back to Toronto, they talked about everything that went on during their weekend in St. Catherine's. They talked about the nursery and planned to finally get it started with what was left of their weekend. When they entered the house Andy was in for a surprise. Sam led her to the spare room, she gasped when she saw it was painted a beautiful green.<p>

"Oh Sam, how…"

"Ollie and Jerry painted it yesterday, so it would be dry and the fumes would be gone" Sam said then he pointed to the big boxes in the corner "And Traci, went shopping for the crib and changing table and such since she knows what you'd like…I told them not to put the stuff together because I figured you wouldn't want them to do everything"

"Oh Sam" she said tearfully and then gave him a very passionate kiss. "Can we start now?" she asked excitedly already heading to the boxes in the corner.

"Aren't you tired?" Sam asked

"Nope" she smiled "Now come on old man" Sam laughed

It was more difficult then they thought it would be to put it all together, especially the crib. It took hours but they got it done, they moved the furniture around then stood back to view their work.

"It's beautiful" Andy said

While Andy was looking at the room, Sam was looking at her "Yes you are"

Andy looked up at Sam and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly, it quickly grew more intense and she pulled off his shirt and then Andy began to push him towards his bedroom. He pulled away breathless "Aren't you tired yet?" Sam joked

"Nope" she answered again

He smirked and lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Don't put your back out old man" she smirked back and kissed him again

"I'll show you old man, Bambi" he kissed her hard and carried her over to the bed where they made live for the first time…as a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about the wait, I was really stuck on how to write the apology, and I'm still not completely happy about it, oh well. LoL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER<strong>

**Chapter 11**

"Andy come on" Sam said frustrated as they drove around Toronto on patrol.

"I said no, Sam" she said "I can handle patrol; I'm not doing desk duty until I absolutely have to"

"Andy you're eight months pregnant, you should have been on the desk two months ago at least" he told her

"I said I'm fine…besides if anyone comes at me, I'll sit on them" she laughed slightly

"This isn't funny" he deadpanned "I'm not going to let you and our son get hurt"

Andy glared at him "I'm a good cop Sam"

"It's not about that" Sam said "You pregnant, your mind can't be completely on the job when you have to think about protecting the baby as well, if you get shot even with the vest we could lose the baby, you're slower on your feet-"

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked offended

"You know I'm not" he said, used to her mood swings and her jumping to conclusions by now "I'm just concerned"

"I'll be fine, Sam" she said "Promise"

"It might not be a promise you can keep Andy" he told her "This job, it's unpredictable"

Before Andy could reply, dispatch alerted them to a domestic dispute that was beginning to turn violent.

"Andy, please be careful, you know how these things can get" he told her

They went up to the apartment and heard a woman's terrified screams. Sam kicked open the door. The man immediately pulled his wife in front of him and aimed the gun at Sam and Andy.

"Put the gun down!" Sam demanded

"Like hell pig" he said "You guys leave and we'll forget anything happened"

"Not a chance" Sam said, his gun aimed at the man

Andy shifted her feet; the man aimed the gun at her and fired. The woman ducked giving Sam a clear shot; the bullet hit the man in the arm effectively disarming him. Sam cuffed him and led him towards the door.

"Hey man, you're hurting my arm!" the man complained

"Not my problem" Sam said pushing him towards the door where Andy stood frozen

Sam looked at her concerned "Are you okay?" he asked, he saw that the bullet was lodged in the door jam and had missed her stomach by mere inches.

She nodded, tears beginning to cloud her vision, she followed him out of the apartment.

She was extremely quiet in the car on the way back to the station, Sam watched with a heavy heart as the tears began to fall.

"Awe the fat chick is crying" the asshole in the back mocked

"You'll shut the hell up if you know what's good for you!" Sam snapped

"Is that a threat?" the man scoffed

"You want me to pull over so you can find out?" Sam threatened with fire.

The guy finally shut up. When they arrived at the station and booked him. Sam pulled Andy into an empty room. "Hey sweetheart, look at me" he said and she looked up at him with sad doe eyes.

"I'm going to be a terrible mom" she said quietly

"No you're not" he told her "You'll be a great mom"

"Our son isn't even born yet and I already put him in danger" she said

He had no idea what to say to help her "Andy that was not your fault"

She just looked down.

"You were right Sam" she said tearfully "I should have asked to be put on the desk"

"Andy…"

"No, please don't try to make me feel better" she told him "Let's um…let's just go finish this shift"

Sam nodded, wanting to do anything to help ease her mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy talked to Best and got assigned to the desk. He told her he was surprised that she didn't ask sooner.<p>

When Andy went to her post she was surprised to see Sam sitting at the desk as well. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on patrol?" she asked

"I talked to Frank too you know" he told her "And now, as long as you're on the desk…so am I"

Andy was shocked "But…but you hate the desk"

"So do you" he grinned at her "And since I put you in this situation, then I thought it only fair that I suffer with you"

She giggled and then wrapped her arms around him

"Well, I hate to break up this oh so touching moment, but I have to talk to Sammy"

They pulled apart reluctantly.

"What do you want Boyd?" Sam asked annoyed

"To talk to you alone" he answered sarcastically

Both Sam and Andy knew that it could only mean one thing. Sam gave her a look that told her that nothing Boyd could do would keep him away from her.

"Fine" Sam said "Lead the way"

Once they got out of earshot from everybody, Boyd gave him a grin "I have a UC job for you"

"No" was Sam's answer

"Oh come on, Sammy I need you" he said

"I said no, find somebody else" Sam told him

"Why? You never refused an undercover assignment before" Boyd said

"There's a first time for everything" Sam said moving to leave but Boyd blocked the door

"Seriously why are you refusing, huh?" Boyd asked condescendingly "Think of it this way, you'll get away from that annoying little rookie…well I guess not so little anymore, she's huge"

Sam immediately slammed Boyd against the wall "You watch your mouth Boyd!"

A look of realization swept over Boyd's face "That thing's yours? Oh Sammy what did she do to you? You're going soft"

"You're pushing it" Sam spat "I suggest you keep your mouth shut about Andy"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll show you just what my fists can do" Sam told him through gritted teeth

"Are you threatening me Sammy?" Boyd laughed

"Are you sure you really want to find out?" Sam smirked with a scary glint in his eyes. Boyd paled a little bit and Sam released him "Now I would really appreciate it if you left me and Andy alone, because there's no chance in hell I'm going undercover again" And with that, Sam left.

Andy stood up when she saw Sam coming back towards her. "A…are you…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, I told him no" Sam said tilting her face up to him

"Di…did you really want to though?" Andy asked unsure

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure" Sam gave her a big dimpled smile "I really don't want to go undercover again, not when I have you…the reason I went undercover before is because I had nothing waiting for me when I got back. Now I have you and the baby and that's so much better than any undercover op could be"

Andy had tears in her eyes "Damn hormones" she laughed wiping her eyes "So you would really rather be stuck behind a desk with me than to be on an exciting undercover assignment?"

"I'd rather be stuck anywhere with you…and being undercover isn't very exciting anyway" he chuckled "Besides all three of us are safer here…together"

Andy smiled but that was very short-lived, because at that moment six masked gunmen raided the precinct, catching everyone off guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...what did ya think? please let me know and review! :D <strong>

**P.S kinda sorry about the cliffhanger **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER<strong>

**Chapter 12**

"All of you, hands on your head!" One of the men shouted, he seemed to be the ring leader. "No games, now my associates are going around with plastic bags, you will hand over your weapons and I mean all of them, guns, knives, whatever else on you that you can use as a weapon, as well as your cell phones; no funny business or you will be shot"

Sam stepped a little bit over so he was slightly in front of Andy, he discreetly moved his hand back and reached into Andy's pocket and pulled out her pocket knife, "What do you think you're doing?" Andy hastily whispered, Sam didn't say a word as he slipped the knife into the back of his pants.

He then took his gun out of his holster, he glared at the masked man that approached them for their weapons, and he reluctantly dropped his gun into the bag. "What else you got, tough guy" the gunman mocked him. Sam rolled his eyes and then bent down and unstrapped his ankle holster and dropped it in the bag. "Very good" he said then he caught the glint in Sam's eyes "You're going to be trouble, aren't you" he smirked

Once they gathered all the weapons and cell phones, the leader spoke up again. "You may call me Alpha and if any of you decided to be smart and hide any weapons, I will find out and you will be punished, do I make myself clear?"

Andy paled, worried that Sam had signed his own death warrant. Sam looked down at her and gave her a look that told her that he was going to make sure everything was going to be alright. She then saw the look in his eyes change as he looked over her shoulder; she slowly turned and saw Boyd slowly enter the bullpen with his gun drawn. They both also saw that the gunmen saw him too.

"Well if it isn't our very own John McClane" the leader laughed coldly "Put your weapon on the floor and slide it over"

"No" Boyd scoffed cockily, "I'm not that stupid"

The ringleader smirked "Very well"

'_Boyd you stupid son of a bitch!'_ Sam then shouted frantically "Boyd put down the fucking gun now!"

"Sammy I can handle th…"

Two shots rang out, one hitting Sam in his left arm, causing him to stumble back and fall to the floor; the other bullet hit Boyd…right between the eyes.

"Now that you know we are serious, let's get down to business" Alpha said, he then nodded to his men.

"You, Sammy was it? Get up!" one of the henchmen demanded

Andy struggled to help him up, tears running down her cheeks. Oliver, who was closest, helped them. Once they got Sam to his feet, they noticed that two other henchmen gathered their own group of three, while Alpha and two other men pushed Frank, Luke and Jerry to Frank's office. Andy, Sam and Oliver were pushed towards the interrogation rooms.

"Move it" the gunman shoved Andy, causing her to stumble

Sam immediately pushed the gunman "Don't you touch her!"

The gunmansmirked and thrust his automatic rifle under Sam's chin "I don't think you are in any position to make demands" he shoved Sam, jarring his wounded arm causing Sam to wince in pain.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Oliver asked

"That is not your concern" the mercenary told him as he pushed the three of them into the interrogation room and closed the door. At that moment Sam hated the fact that the door automatically locked when closed and that it could only be opened from the outside. Essentially, they were trapped.

Sam grunted again in pain, "Sam, are you okay?" Andy asked worried, seeing the blood cascading down his arm.

Sam just nodded and began struggling to unbutton his uniform, once he got it undone he tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't, so Andy helped him. She gasped when she saw the left side of his white undershirt soaked with blood. "Can you help me take this one off?" he asked her, she nodded through her tears and gently pulled off his shirt, Sam winced in pain.

"Oh Sam" Andy gasped sadly once she saw his wound.

Oliver who was silent, just observing their interaction, stepped up to examine Sam's wound "You're lucky, it's a through and through and it looks to have missed the artery" he said

"Ollie buddy, can you rip a piece of my shirt off for me?" Sam asked painfully

Oliver did as asked and handed the strip of cloth to Andy. Andy was shaking with silent sobs as she wrapped the cloth around his tightly and secured it with a knot "Hey" Sam said softly, making her meet his eyes, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry"

"But I am, Sam" she said wiping her eyes "You lost a lot of blood. And what's going to happen to everyone? What do these guys want? I'm…" she broke off when she felt a very hard kick; she clutched her stomach as pain radiated through her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said as the pain began to die down "He just likes to kick really hard when I'm upset"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yeah" she told him, she wanted to change the subject "We have to do something, this…this isn't going to end well if we don't"

Sam and Oliver agreed, but Sam gave her a look that told her she would be doing anything that would put her in anymore danger. "I can help" she told them

"Bambi, I know you can…but you have to think about the baby" he told her calmly, and she knew he was right.

"What do we do?" Oliver asked

"I have no idea" Sam said "But Andy's right, we have to do something"

Oliver sighed, wondering if their friends were okay, wondering what these bastards wanted, wondering how they were going to get out of here.

"What do you think they want?" Andy asked

"I don't know" Sam said "But I don't think it has anything to do with money, drugs or whatever else is in the evidence locker…I think it's something deeper"

Oliver thought so to "The ringleader is pretty full of himself, calling himself Alpha…he really wants everyone to know that he is in control"

"Why this precinct though?" Andy wondered

"No clue" Oliver said

Sam sighed "We have to do something…before we lose someone else" he was really feeling guilty about Boyd.

"Sammy, you did what you could." Oliver told him "They warned him, you warned him…it's not your fault"

At that moment, Andy yelped in pain. She leaned against the wall and slid down the wall to the floor.

"Andy" Sam immediately knelt down alarmed

"Sam" she gasped, feeling wetness "My water broke"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, another cliffhanger LoL what did ya'll think?<strong>

**Let me know and review! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait, I had a bit of writers block and I'm still not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you still like it and I hope the longer chapter makes up for the wait a bit LoL I also made a icon for this story as well as 'Shattered', what do you think?_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER<strong>

**Chapter 13**

Sam's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he froze in panic, _'Andy's in labor, do something you idiot!'_

"Sam!" Oliver shouted, effectively bringing him out of his daze, "We have to get her out of here"

"I know, let me think" he replied and then turned his focus to Andy "Bambi, are you okay?" he knelt down beside her.

Andy just nodded, still in shock herself.

Sam caressed her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips; he stood up and went to the door with a calculating look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked uneasy

Sam took out the knife that he had hidden in his pants, and he started pounding on the door, "Come on you prick, open the fucking door! She's in labor you rotten bastard!" Sam stood back so that he was hidden behind the door.

The door opened "You're really pushing it, cowb-" he was cut off when Sam grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall; Oliver caught the door before it closed, he was shocked at the strength Sam showed even after he'd been shot.

Sam pressed the knife against the goon's neck, "Drop the gun" Sam demanded and the goon was in no position to argue, so he obeyed. "Why are you here? Do you know how stupid it is to break into a police station? And kill a cop?"

The guy just smirked; "He deserved it" was all he said

Sam slammed his head against the wall, effectively knocking him out, just in time too, because another gunman stormed into the room; Oliver slammed the door on him and he fell like a ton of bricks.

Oliver glared at Sam, "A little warning would have been nice"

Sam didn't say anything as he took the ski mask off the unconscious man.

"Do you have a plan?" Oliver asked

Sam nodded, "We are going to take their clothes and put them on" Sam said and then motioned to the guy at Oliver's feet "That guy came in pretty quick, so my guess is he was guarding the observation room, with any luck Collin's, Diaz or Epstein is in there; between the three of us, we might have a chance to subdue the other idiots"

They stripped the guys down to their underclothes and put on the clothes on. The then used the handcuffs that the attackers failed to take away and cuffed their hands behind their back.

"Sam" Andy said

Sam knelt beside her again, "You'll be fine, we'll get you out of here"

"It's not me I'm worried about" she told him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Babe, I'll be okay" he gave her a smile "I'll be back before you know it…I love you"

Andy leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you too, and be careful"

Sam gave her a small smile again and kissed her forehead. Both him and Oliver put on the ski masks and exited the room. They opened the observation room door, and were almost immediately attacked by Nick.

"Hey hey, hold it" Sam said, pulling up the mask "It's just us" Sam explained his plan, collected everyone's handcuffs , and told Traci and Noelle to go wait in the interrogation room with Andy, when he told them that Andy was in labor, they both paled but rushed to her side. Nick went with Sam and Oliver and soon subdued the gunman who guarded the rest of them, much the same way they took out the other two. The three of them were all disguised in the goon's apparel.

They stopped when they had a good view of Frank's office but were still hidden from view "Okay, there are three guys in there along with Frank, Jerry and Callaghan" Sam said "Here's what we're going to do…"

Meanwhile in Frank's office, 'Alpha' was getting frustrated by the lack of progress.

"I don't know what to tell you" Frank spat "This report is sketchy in details"

"I know someone knows who did it" 'Alpha' said, and held his gun to Frank's head "Now I'm going to ask you one more time, who killed Margaret and Grace Brennan?!"

"And I'm telling you, whoever filled out this report left that out" Frank shouted "And waving that gun around isn't going to change that"

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Luke sneered

"That's none of your business!"

"I think it is our business" Jerry said "You storm into a police station and kill a cop, that is our fucking business"

Before he could reply back, a loud thump resounded outside the office, "Go check that out" he ordered

The other two men left armed and ready…or so they thought. They were out numbered by two well-trained cops and a former soldier. The two gunmen were subdued and cuffed behind the back; one had a broken, bloody nose and the other had a black eye and busted lip.

"Collin's you and I are about the same size as them, we're going into Frank's office to take the other guy out, he won't suspect a thing" Sam said and then he turned to Oliver with a worried look on his face "Ollie, can you please check on Andy? And find a phone, call for an ambulance"

Oliver nodded and noticed pain in Sam's eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Sam said although he was clearly in pain, blood soaked through the black clothing, "Just…please go to Andy"

Oliver gave in although he was worried about his very stubborn friend, and he did as Sam asked.

"You ready?" Sam asked Nick

"Yeah, you?" Nick replied

"Let's do this"

They entered the office, "Did you find anything?" 'Alpha' asked

"Nothing" Sam told him and while he was looking at Sam, Nick snuck up behind him and slammed him against the wall, causing him to drop his gun "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 'Alpha' demanded. Sam smirked and pulled off his mask, and aimed his gun at the leader. His eyes widened "You", he elbowed Nick in the face, making him stumble back and it gave him the time to quickly pull out his spare gun. But Sam didn't give him the opportunity to shoot, he squeezed off a shot and hit 'Alpha' in the arm but he didn't drop the gun. Nick took the opening and slammed 'Alpha' against the wall again. Jerry stepped in and expertly punched the leader in the face, knocking him out and took the gun out of his grasp.

Nick took off his mask as well as 'Alpha's', "Who is this guy?" Nick asked

"That's…that's Jamie Brennan, he's something of a crime boss, he likes to torture people" Frank said, "It makes sense now, he wanted to know who killed Margaret and Grace Brennan."

"He said that Boyd covered up who did it, it looks like he was right because the accident report was mostly blank" Luke said

Sirens were heard and Sam immediately took off running to the interrogation rooms. "Where's Sammy going?" Jerry asked

"It's Andy" Nick said while handcuffing the guy "She went into early labor, Shaw called for an ambulance as soon as we we're able to"

They all looked worried; Jerry and Luke took off to the door to direct the EMT's to Andy, while Nick and Frank made sure the gunmen were all subdued as cops from 27 came to help. They heard Andy screaming as a contraction hit her, and she squeezed Sam's hand with all her strength. The EMT's were at her side in a second and checked her vitals.

"How far apart are your contractions?" One of them asked

Andy took a deep breath as the pain eased "Um…about 6 minutes"

They loaded her into the ambulance and Sam went with them. They tried to examine Andy, but Andy kept swatting the paramedic's hands away. "No, check Sam first"

"Andy, let them do their job" Sam told her

"It is their job to check gunshot wounds too" She told him

"It can wait" Sam told him, taking her hand in his.

"Sam I swear if you don't let them check you out, a gunshot wound will be the least of your worries" she threatened

The EMT moved to check Sam's wound, he was about to protest until Andy glared at him, so he sighed and gave in. Once they got to the hospital, Andy again forced Sam to get his wound seen to, while she was pushed to the delivery room.

Sam joined her immediately after he got stitched up. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah" Andy smiled at him "Are you?"

Sam nodded and looked at her funny, "They gave you drugs huh?"

"Oh yeah" she laughed, and then she screamed in pain; she squeezed Sam's hand so hard that he thought she'd break it. He let out a sigh of relief when her grip relaxed, but that didn't last long because almost a minute later, Andy had his hand in a death grip again.

The doctor entered and examined Andy once the contraction ended. "Okay Miss McNally, on your next contraction, I need you to push"

The next contraction came sooner than the last one; she pushed and screamed "UGHHHHH!"

"Again" The doctor said

She took a deep breath and pushed again, "Ahhhhh"

"Okay, in about a minute, you have to push again"

"I can't…it hurts, I'm so tired" Andy cried, short of breath

"You can do it, Andy" Sam tried to encourage her

"What do you know huh? I don't see you trying to squeeze a person out of your-" she broke off when she was hit by another contraction.

"Push" the doctor told her

"Ahhhhhh" she screamed and pushed with all her might.

"You're doing so good babe" Sam told her, ignoring the pain in his hand as she squeezed

"Shut up you bastard!" she yelled "You did this to me! You're never touching me again!"

"Okay one more push" the doctor said

"Ughhhhh!" she screamed

The baby slipped out, and Andy gulped in deep breaths of air "Is…is he okay?" she asked when she didn't hear him cry.

Just as she said that, the baby let out a powerful cry as air filled his lungs for the first time. "He's got a healthy set of lungs on him" the doctor chuckled

"He's fine, he's okay" Sam smiled.

The nurses cleaned him up and wrapped him in a baby blanket. One of them carried him over and gently placed him in Andy's arms, "Congratulations" she smiled, and then the new family was left to themselves.

"He's so beautiful" Andy smiled tearfully

"And perfect" Sam added, "He's so small". He tenderly caressed his son's cheek, and he scrunched up his nose much like Andy does.

"Do you want to hold him?" Andy asked him, and he nodded eagerly.

Andy gently placed him in the crook of his good arm. Sam couldn't take his eyes off their son and Andy could take her eyes off him, "Are we still naming him the name we agreed on?" he asked

"His first name, yes" Andy smiled "But I have another name in mind for his middle name"

"What is it?" Sam asked softly

"Samuel" she told him, his eyes snapped to hers "I want to name him after his daddy, because without you…we both probably wouldn't be here" then she laughed "That and he's a spitting image of you"

Sam laughed too, trying to keep the happy tears at bay "He is isn't he" Sam sat down in the seat beside Andy's bed "Scotty Samuel Swarek, it suits him eh?"

Sam shifted his arm out of his sling and brushed his index finger over his son's fist. Scotty immediately wrapped his tiny hand around his father's finger and squeezed it tightly. "Wow, he's got a strong grip" He smirked at Andy "Must get that from his mother"

Andy mock glared at him before she couldn't hold back her smile any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>So did ya like it? Please let me know and review! :) And I'm thinking about ending this story soon because I'm running out of ideas, I'm thinking another chapter plus an epilogue. Unless any of you have some ideas of how I can continue the story.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Finally the next chapter is up, took long enough eh? But between writing those Christmas stories and studying and writting my GED, time really seemed to get away from me. I hope ya'll didn't lose interest._  
><strong>

**__Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER<strong>

**Chapter 14**

Today was the day that Sam and Andy could take baby Scotty home. Andy was released two days after the birth but since Scotty was a preemie, they kept him for a while longer to monitor him, luckily he was perfectly healthy. Everyone was gathered at their place to welcome home the new Swarek. Travis, Sarah and the girls were finally able to come down from St. Catherine's as well as Ray and Sandy.

Gracie and Isabel ran outside as soon as they saw Sam and Andy.

"Can we see him?" Gracie jumped up and down, trying to see the baby in the carrier that Sam held

"Is he really tiny? Mommy said babies were tiny" Izzy asked excitedly

They both laughed at the girls' enthusiasm and Sam knelt down so they could see.

"He's so little" Gracie said in awe

Izzy touched Scotty's palm and he immediately grasped her finger "He's really strong! He looks just like Uncle Sammy's baby picture"

"Why don't we go inside so everyone else can see him" Andy smiled, Gracie immediately grabbed her hand and began tugging her inside

"Come on 'Nally" Gracie said "Mommy made cake!"

"We made a banner too" Izzy told them

"Really?" Sam asked, when they entered the house they saw a banner that read 'Welcome Home Scotty' and was colored with a combination of crayons and paint "Well aren't you two little artists"

"It's beautiful girls" Andy smiled widely, and Sam took the baby out of the carrier

Everyone crowded around them and gushed at the new baby.

"He's so adorable" Traci said

Oliver laughed "He's a spitting image of you brother" he said "Andy are you sure he's yours?"

"Of course he's mine, I've got the stretch marks to prove it" Andy laughed

"Just what the world needs, another Sam Swarek" Sarah joked "I feel sorry for him, growing up looking like his daddy"

Sam smirked "He's incredibly handsome and you know it"

"He's perfect Sam" Sandy gushed

Andy smiled "Do you want to hold him?" Andy asked

Sandy took her eyes off her grandson and looked at Andy; she was shocked that Andy asked her. After what she put her through, Andy welcomed her into her life with a smile and Sandy would forever be grateful. Sam gently placed his son in his mother's arms and Sandy had tears in her eyes when Scotty opened his eyes and looked up at her. Those tears soon turned into ones of laughter when he reached up and pulled Sandy's shoulder length hair, "He definitely takes after my Sammy" she laughed "Sarah never once pulled my hair, Sammy however decided it best if he could pull it out of my head"

A few hours later everyone decided to go home to give the new family some time alone, Gracie however, stayed with them as Travis, Sarah, Sandy, Ray and Izzy all went out for some shopping. There was a knock on the door, and Scotty started crying, having been roused from his sleep. Sam went to answer it, and when he saw who it was, he almost slammed the door in their face, "What the hell do you want?" Sam sneered

Luke held up his hands in surrender "I…I want to apologize"

Sam scoffed "You have some nerve"

"Sam, who is it?" Andy asked, as she approached where he stood with Scotty in her arms. The baby's cries now small whimpers. "What are you doing here?" Andy glared, protectively hugging Scotty closer to her chest. Sam wanted to tell Callaghan to go the hell away, but he knew this was something Andy needed to handle on her own.

"I came to apologize" He told her "I had no right to treat you how I did, and there's no excuse for it, all I can do is say I'm sorry"

Gracie appeared next to Andy, "Who is that?" she asked in a whisper, her shyness around new people kicking in.

"Gracie, this is Luke Callaghan" Andy told her "He works with me and uncle Sam at the police station"

Gracie turned to Sam and tugged on his hand, he knelt down to her level and she whispered in his ear, Sam chuckled at what he heard, "She said he doesn't look like a cop"

"I'm a detective" Luke said, he had no idea how to act around kids

"A…dick?" Gracie tried to pronounce the work 'detective' but failed

Andy and Sam struggled to hold back their laughter, especially when Gracie just looked at them innocently.

"It's okay Gracie, we can work on that word later" Andy smiled at the little girl

"Andy, I know I hurt you…"

"Why you hurt 'Nally?" Gracie asked, she had her hands on her tiny hips

"I…" Luke had no idea what to say to the little girl, he couldn't believe he was actually intimidated by a three year old. She interrupted him before he could say anything more.

"No excuses mister" she said, pointing her finger at him in reprimanding manner "You been a bad boy, you say you're sorry and be nice or Unca Sammy's gonna put you on a timeout"

Luke sighed, he was being scolded by a toddler "You deserved better than I treated you, you deserved someone that put you before all else, something I always failed to do. When I found out about you and Swarek I was angry, I was angry because I knew I lost you to the better man and I wrongly took it out on you"

"You know what Luke" Andy said "I'm glad you treated me like you did, you pushed me to Sam and because of him I have Scotty. I love them both with all my heart, so really thank you"

Sam had a huge smirk on his face, and then Scotty let out a cry. Andy shifted him in her arms but his sobs didn't cease, this action gave Luke a full view of the baby, "Let me take him" Sam said "He probably just needs changed" Sam gently took the baby from Andy's arms, Scotty immediately stopped crying and Sam gave his son a smile, "Come on buddy, let's get you fixed up…Gracie how about you come help me" Gracie looked hesitant, Sam shifted Scotty in his arms and held his now free hand out to Gracie "It's okay honey, Andy will be okay" Gracie nodded still hesitant, but she gave in and grabbed Sam's hand.

"I don't like you Cal'han" Gracie said with a glare, before she and Sam left the room

Luke stared after him stunned at seeing Sam interact with Scotty and Gracie, it was almost unreal seeing Sam Swarek so gentle and loving. He knew at that moment that Andy had everything she could ever want or need, she had everything she deserved and he was happy for her.

"He's beautiful Andy" Luke said honestly "Congratulations, I really am happy for you"

"Thank you Luke" Andy smiled softly

"Andy, I know it will take a lot…but I…I hope someday we can be friends" he told her

Andy looked at Luke at saw genuine regret for the way he treated her and genuine hope that they could be friends. "Someday" she answered

Luke nodded and gave her a small smile "I'll see you Andy" and he left.

Andy closed the door behind him and went to the nursery; she smiled lovingly when she saw Sam sitting in the rocking chair with a sleeping Scotty in his arms and Gracie playing quietly at his feet.

"You okay?" Sam asked

Andy nodded "I think you shocked him speechless" Sam just raised an eyebrow at her statement so she continued "The way you are with Scotty and with Gracie, I don't think he was expecting that"

Sam chuckled softly; he stood up slowly and gently placed the baby in his crib. "Gracie I have a big job for you, I need you to watch Scotty for me okay, can you do that for me sweetheart?"

Gracie nodded excitedly and literally stared at Scotty, watching his every movement and every breath. Sam smiled and shut the door behind them, "So how'd it go? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Andy laughed "No, he was actually civil and I think his apology was genuine"

"We are talking about Callaghan right?"

Andy smacked Sam lightly on the shoulder "I really think he meant it, either that or Gracie scared him into it" Sam smiled proudly at the thought of his niece "He told me congratulations and that Scotty's beautiful"

Sam chuckled and that soon turned full blown laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Andy asked amused

Sam calmed down just enough to talk "He said Scotty's beautiful" Andy looked at him confused, so he elaborated "Scotty look exactly like me…so really, Luke Callaghan called me beautiful"

Now it was Andy's turn to laugh "Leave it to you to see it that way"

Sam smirked and pulled her into his arms, "You still love me"

"That I do" she kissed him

A few moments later, the nursery door opened and out walked Gracie "Unca Sammy! You're not supposed to put your tongue in 'Nally's mouth…its icky!"

Sam pulled away from Andy and scooped Gracie up "I'll show you icky" Sam said before he placed a bunch of little kisses all over Gracie's face and the little girl squealed with laughter.

Andy smiled as she watched Sam with Gracie and as she looked in at her sleeping son, she wondered to herself, _'How did I get this lucky'._

_**The End**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it :) This is the last chapter of this story, but no worries, there will be an epiloguewedding. And there also may be a series of one shots based on this story. I hope i didn't disappoint )**

**Please Review!**


End file.
